Que se passerai t'il si
by Tcharlie
Summary: Jack et Hiccup sont frère ,du jour au lendemain ,ils se retrouvent forcé à quitter l'île de Berk pour aller à Arandelle avec un seul but:découvrir leurs origines .Alors qu'ils s'attendaient à poser leurs questions au roi et à la reine ,ils se rendent compte qu'ils ne peuvent poser des questions qu'a leur fille : Anna et Elsa . [JackxAnna] et [HiccupxElsa] [EN SUSPEND]


-"Jack?Jack!?"

Hiccup tourna sur lui même avant de sortir de chez lui en courant . Si son idiot de frère était sortit,il ne pouvait être qu'a un seul endroit .Il quitta rapidement le village en esquivant quelques plaques de verglas pour s'enfoncer dans l'épaisse forêt de l'île de Berk .Le brun accéléra ,il le savait ,il n'était plus très loin ...Hiccup glissa dans la pente s'étala et glissa encore sur le lac gelé .

-"JAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!"  
-"Hiccup?"

Le viging finit sa glissade dans la neige avant de se relevé ,mort de froid et essouflé .

-"Ja-Jack...T-Tu sais que tu ne peux pas utilisé tes pouvoirs sur l'île ..."

Il reprit son souffle avant de se laissé tomber dans la neige . Jack , au milieu de la glace le fixa avant de le rejoindre .

-"C'est plus fort que moi...Ca va faire deux ans tu sais ...Deux ans que papa et maman son mort ..."

-"Je le sais mais aussi loin que je me souvienne ... Maman et papa ont toujours voulu nous protégé ...On a eu de la chance que notre oncle ai bien voulu nous accueillir ."  
-"Tu ne l'aime pas . C'est Stoïk ."

Un mince sourire vint éclairé les lèvres des deux ados et Jack se laissa tomber dans la neige a côtès du brun ,cette ile n'était pas faite pour eux ...Les gens ici était trop diffèrent ...

-" Hé,le givré.J'ai une surprise pour toi . "  
-"Une surprise ?"

Hiccup tourna la tête ,il savait qu'il remonterait le moral de Jack . Il suffisait de dire surprise pour que son regard se mette à pétiller comme ceux d'un goss .

-"Ouais mais je te dirais tout à la maison parce qu'ici,on gèle ."  
-"Moi ,ca va ."  
-"Non,sans blague ."

Hiccup se leva et tenta de retraverser la glace sans s'étaler ,le résultat n'était pas térrible mais il s'en sortait!Jack éclata de rire ,pour pas changer .

_

Les portes claquèrent ,poussée par le vent . Jack et Hiccup s'éfforcèrent de les refermer et se laissèrent tomber contre celle-ci quand ce fut fait . Jack ne tarda pas à se lever pour commencer à voler dans tout les sens . La maison était l'un des rares endroits ou les adolescents pouvaient faire ce qu'il voulait ... A condition qu'elle soit vide .

-"Vous entendrez parler de moi Stoïk!"

Hiccup attrapa un balait et tira son frère vers le sol ,Jack ne se laissa pas faire alors le brun le poussa le plus haut possible . Un fou qui vivait sur l'île depuis tout petit ,son nom échappait à la mémoire du jeune viking,descendit les escaliers en jurant à outrance . Le vieux fou sortit en claquant la porte avec une facilitée déconcertante alors que le chef de l'île descendait à son tour tout en soupirant .

-"Il y a quelqu'un d'autre ? "demanda Hiccup  
-"Non."

Rien de plus ,pas un sourire de sa part , rien d'étonnant ,c'était Stoïk. C'était leur oncle qui était sans cesse sur leur dos à essayer de les faire devenir comme n'avait jamais été fière d'eux malgré tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pour . Depuis la mort de leur parents ,il les avaient recceuillit mais pourquoi?L'adolescent sauta pour attraper le pied de l'argenté et le ramener sur la terre ferme avant de monter quatre à quatre les escalier sous le regard curieux de Jack et blasé de Stoïk .

_

Toc-toc-toc

-"Hm?"

Jack rentra dans la pièce en prenant soin de refermer la porte derrière lui . Il s'assit au pied du lit du brun et posa son baton au sol . Hiccup,lui , se contentait de s'ensevelir d'avantage sous les couverture .

-"Qu'est ce qu'il y a Hic'?"  
-"Malgré tout ce que l'on a fait ,il n'est toujours pas fichu de nous traiter comme les autres ."  
-"Nous? Je n'ai rien fait moi . C'est toi qui a montré au monde ce que tu savais faire ...C'est toi qui a dressé les dragons et qui a conquit le coeur d'une certaine Astrid ..."  
-"Il s'en fiche que j'ai su dressé les dragons! Et puis toi,il t'adore,c'est vrai ! Il suffit que tu fasses l'une de tes blagues et il est souriant et me parle pas d'Astrid ."  
-"Tss...Pourquoi je ne dois pas te parler d'elle?"  
-"Parce qu'elle ne m'aime pas , elle est avec Rustik ."  
-"Désolé mon vieux..."

Hiccup se redressa . Jack l'avait toujours appeler mon vieux pourtant c'était luile plus agé mais à chaque fois,ça faisait sourire le brun.L'adolescent se releva et poussa les couvertures sur Jack avant de sortir un paquet de sous son lit .

-"Surprise ."

L'argenté sourit et déballa la surprise comme un enfant des cinq ans lors de son anniversaire .Il tira l'objet qui se révéla être un sweat bleu . Le jeune homme arqua un sourcil et l'enfila . A peine l'eut il mit que du gele se répendit sur le tissu .

-" et c'est en quel honneur ?"  
-"Disons que Krokmou a très accidentellement bruler ta cape "

Jack secoua la tête tout en souriant . Il décoiffa son frère et descendit vers la salle à mangé . Le sweat lui plaisait ,bien plus que la cape mais il ne lui dirait pas merci,juste parce que son dragon de compagnie avait bruler sa cape .

_

Le souper était servit et l'ambiance à table était ...Froide . Jack avait abandonné l'idée de manger la préparation qu'avait fait oncle Stoïk alors qu'Hiccup poussait du bout de la fourchette un truc qui devait être de la viande .Stoïk finit son assiette et regardala mine sombre autour de lui.

-"Ca ne va pas ? "Demanda Jack  
-" Les garçons..."

Hiccup releva la tête ,si leur tuteur commençait ça phrase comme ça , c'était que la suite n'était pas des plus joyeuse .Le brun posa sa fourchette anxieu .

-"Je sais à quel point vous détestez cette île mais vos parents voulaient vous savoir en sécurité en attendant ..."  
-"En attendant quoi?"

Hiccup se redressa sur sa chaise alors que leur oncle semblait s'affaisait .

-"Et bien que vous alliez à Arandelle pour en savoir plus ..."  
-"plus sur quoi?"Demanda Hiccup  
-"Si je le savais ,tu crois que je vous dirai de partir?"  
-"Et si on ne veut pas partir?"plaisanta Jack  
-"Je crois que vous ne comprenez pas...Vous allez être sous la garde du roi et de la reine d' vos valise,vous partez demain ." 


End file.
